Vampire victim
by Meoww-chan
Summary: Какво се случва когато се преместиш в ново училище и разбереш, че съучениците ти са вампири? Когато се влюбиш в някого, в който не трябва? Изправена пред трудни решения и открития, които ще променят света й за винаги, Сакура трябва да преодолее страхът си, за да оцелее. Но когато не знаеш кога да си затвориш устата си навличаш врагове...


ПЪРВА ГЛАВА

Да те преместят в друго училище само, защото имаш шантав вид, не бе причина. Още не мога да го преживея, да слагах си бяла пудра, може би, се обличах прекалено едноцветно и тъмно. Само в черно, но тях какво ги бъркаше? Сигурно имаха и проблем с 18-те ми пиърсинга и странното ми садистично наклонение. Но за Бога бях порязала само пръста на една нещастница от класа и то без да исках. Да не е бебе да хленчи за такива глупости? Но не, те решиха да ме преместят другаде. При това в друг град, далеч от семейството - единственото положително нещо в цялата история. Забравих една думичка омразното семейство. Роднините не ме обичаха изобщо, заради това, че бях различна. Ако вземем за пример пуло сестрата ми всеки би казал, че е перфектна. Но за мен не беше. Какво му е перфектно да си с руса коса с форма на телевизор, и сини очи, по точно лещи. Само и можеше да си мечтае да е синеока. С грозния си баща, който уж беше станал и мой татко само се чудеха как да се заядат с мен, но как по дяволите щях да наричам същество високо метър и 50 с тяло над 90 килограма, "татко" . Омразата ни е взаимна с този дъртофелник. Майка ми се беше променила, откакто истинския ми баща я напусна. Винаги когато бях в нас се чувствах зле, никой не можеше да ме приеме такава каквато съм.  
Преди три години от най - щастливото дете се превърнах в най - нещастното. За мой късмет бързо превъзмогнах тъгата. Тогава и създадох уникалния си вид. През тези години ушичките ми преживяха доста. На лявото ухо имах 4 дупки на меката част, една на хрущяла и един индустриал. А на дясното имах 3 хеликса, 4 на долната част от ухото и на трагуса. После ми продупчиха езика и пъпа. И преди месец си направих 2-ра на пъпа, достигайки уникалната бройка от 18 железа по тялото. На много хора не им харесваха - но кой ги е карал да ме гледат. Косицата ми беше дълга до кръста - розова с няколко черни кичура. Като цяло прическата ми беше прекрасна. А според доведената ми сестра бях урод, но к'во разбираше блондинка като нея, мрънкайки само, че някой я е зарязал. Нищо!  
Когато напуснах къщата никой не благоволи да ме изпрати дори до вратата. Шанс, хах. Не ми пукаше за тях. Просто обикновени хора, а мен не ме интересуваха нормалните. Интересувах се от вампирите. Винаги съм смятала хората за глупаци, затова и никога не съм ги харесвала. Да, теоретично казано мразех себе си. Бях сигурна, че някой ден ще стана вампир. Копнеех за този ден, още от момента, когато заявиха по телевизията, че вампирите не са просто мит или легенда, а истински. Естествено малко хора се радваха на тази новина, повечето ги беше страх, че някой огладнял кръвопиец ще източи кръвта им.

Рейсът, в който пътувах към новото ми училище, в което щях и да спя и да се храня, че дори и секс да правя, беше пълен. Всички бяха бледи. Ахх ,какъв рай и главно бяха момчета. За съжаление аз бях сама на седалка.  
Никой явно не искаше да седне до мен. Да не би да ги плашех? Съмнявам се, някои индивиди изглеждаха къде - къде по - страшни от мен.  
: - Хм .. теб не съм те виждал - каза едно чернокосо момче, сядайки до мен. Изглеждаше една - две години по - голямо от мен.  
: - Каква кожа .. искам я .. - изразих гласно мислите си. Почти бях сигурна, че не е чул, но ме беше или поне така предположих, заради изражението, което се изписа на лицето му.  
: - Предполагам, аз съм нова - усмихнах му се и си подадох ръката.  
: - Сакура, приятно ми е - Фамилията я пропуснах, незнайно защо имах усещането, че никога повече нямаше да се върна..  
: - Итачи, - Подаде ми ръка. Когато ръцете ни се докоснаха неговата беше прекалено студена за да бъде човешка, а и прекалено бледа .. Значи беше вампир .. ? Малко прибързано го сложих в тази категория, но се надявах да можех да разпознавам вампирите. Всъщност визуално всички в автобуса приличаха на кръвопийци.  
; - На мен не ми е - той се приближи и ми тихо ме попита:  
; - Какво правиш тук, човешко момиченце?  
Дръпнах рязко ръката си. Какъв злобар! Да, определено бе вампир или луд. А какъвто и да беше пак си оставаше грубиян.  
; - Не е твоя работа. - сопнах му се аз. Радостта нанесла се в мислите ми преди малко от това, че бях заобиколена от вампири се срина. Ако всичките бяха с такива обноски е все едно да са ме пратили с еднопосочен билет до Ада или пък в Рая на лошите момчета. Кой знае?!  
; - Е, надявам да попаднеш с някой свестен в стая, че иначе не ти завиждам. - предупреди ме той, изваждайки книга и започвайки да чете.


End file.
